


Playing The Long Game

by CuttingSilk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexy sexy spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttingSilk/pseuds/CuttingSilk
Summary: One night in a tavern, Caleb sees how long he can tease Caduceus without Fjord and Jester catching on.





	Playing The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Critical Role Kinkmeme.
> 
> CW: public sex, kink games in a public space (consent from immediately involved parties), some polynein, a magical cockcage, and an Absolute Disregard for spell slots

Caleb kept his breathing slow and even, pushing down his anxiety. If he couldn't keep it together now, there was no way he would be able to pull this off. He _would_ win this. 

Caduceus sat next to him in their small booth, all toothy smile and long, relaxed limbs. Caleb's traitorous memory supplied him with images of those long limbs spread open and Caleb between them, tracing enchantments and symbols across the firbolg's skin as he panted and trembled. Caduceus looking down at him with anticipation and wonder. 

Deep and even breaths. Caleb and Caduceus were not the only ones at their tucked-away table this evening, Fjord and Jester sat across from them, cheerfully chatting about the town they found themselves in. Caduceus leaned forward to join the conversation, large hands cradling a metal tankard. 

It was just spiced cranberry juice, but Caleb had pointed out earlier that the appearance of drinking could excuse a lot of flushed, uncoordinated behavior. Caduceus had smiled at that, and asked how flushed and uncoordinated he expected to make him.

_Very._ He had said. _I'll be fucking you senseless in front of everyone._

He just had to stick to the plan.

The rules of the game were simple enough-- if Fjord or Jester could catch them, and guess what Caleb was doing to Caduceus, they'd get to tease Caduceus next. If they guessed wrong, however, Caleb got to dom them the next night. Technically the game had been going for a week, and Jester had already blown a guess two days earlier during their long cart ride here. 

Caleb waited until Caduceus was mid-sip from his tankard, and gestured slightly, sending an invisible hand slowly stroking along the underside of Caduceus' cock.

Caduceus choked on his drink.

"Are you alright, Caduceus?" Fjord's eyebrows furrowed.

The firbolg caught his breath. "I'm fine. It went down the wrong pipe." Caduceus smiled at Caleb. "I'll just have to be more careful next time."

Caleb returned the firbolg's easy smile, but internally he felt like tinder being showered with bright sparks. 

He ran his fingers underneath the bottom of the table, and set the mage hand at a slow, teasing pace. The enchantments that Caleb had wound around Caduceus' cock earlier would prevent the firbolg from forming a very large, noticeable tent, at least.

Also, Caduceus couldn't cum until it was released. _A pleasant bonus,_ Caleb thought.

Caduceus managed to hold up astonishingly well over the next couple of minutes, even as Caleb increased the pressure and added a second hand to cradle his balls. He managed to smile and laugh at the right lulls in the conversation and even recommended a few teas to go with Jester's recently acquired pastries. Slowly, though, Caleb began to see small flaws in the facade, a moment where the firbolg's eyes went out of focus, and a faint blush creep up past the collar of his silken shirt. 

Caleb gestured against the table, and Caduceus stiffed, sitting a little straighter as he felt something gently press against his entrance.

"You are very soft, Mr. Clay." Caleb took the opportunity to lean on Caduceus, as if the watery beer he'd been downing had been getting to him. With his hidden hand, he began to massage little calming circles into Caduceus' back. "Like a big pillow."

Caduceus laughed, a little breathier than usual, but the sound still resonated through Caleb's body. He could feel Caduceus relaxing even as he let himself melt into the warmth of the laugh. 

"Cayyy-leb, you're drunk!" Jester exclaimed. 

"_Ein bisschen, ein bisschen... _" Caleb said, taking in the smoothness of Caduceus' silk shirt and the heat underneath. "A little bit..."

He briefly buried his face in Caduceus' shoulder and cast _Message_.

_Are you ready, Liebling? Do you want my magic inside of you?_ Caleb sent. _ After this, the real game begins. _

_ Yes. _ Caduceus took a shaky breath. _I'm ready, Mr. Caleb._

Caleb pulled away from the firbolg's shoulder, keeping one hand on his back, fingers splayed against the dormant enchantments woven there. Flicking his thumb, he activated the first. He had prepared Caduceus earlier, of course, but it didn't hurt to have a little extra help.

Caleb's expression was drunkenly pleasant, but he kept his half-lidded eyes locked on Caduceus' reactions, drinking in every flicker of expression as Caduceus felt Caleb's third mage hand slip inside his wet and waiting entrance. 

Chest heaving under deeper, ragged breaths, Caduceus' eyes began to flutter shut. Caleb's fingers itched to grip that long pink hair, pull his head back, and properly coax a some moans out of the cleric, but, no. Not yet.

The conversation had turned to Jester's latest smut novel. Jester leaned over crossed arms and smiled up at Fjord.

The fingers inside Caduceus scissored and the taller man sighed, leaning against the wall beside him.

_How do you feel?_ sent Caleb.

_Good._ came Caduceus' response. _It's... nice. Harder than I expected, but... nice._

_That is good to hear._ Caleb smiled. _You're holding out very well. You've been very good._

Caduceus' breath caught. _... Am I being a good boy?_

Caleb smiled. _A very good boy. Think you can take the next step?_

Caduceus gave a slight nod. _Please, Mr. Caleb. I can take it. Please. _

Caleb was deeply proud of the next enchantment-- it was hard to give magical constructs weight and tempature of their own, but what Caduceus felt press against him felt like a cold metal, heavy and tapered. It slid into him excruciatingly slowly, spreading him wide and plugging him tightly. Caduceus had all his weight on the wall, now, and was fully flushed, pink tinge creeping cross his neck and sliver of exposed chest. The hand on his dick tightened its pressure, speeding up and swiping across the head on every upstroke.

Fjord was sneaking glances at Caduceus, clearly suspicious, but not certain enough to make a guess just yet. Fjord's competitive streak ran deep-- almost as deep as Jester's. They only got three guesses total, and they'd already wasted one of them.

"So, Caduceus. How was your drink?" Fjord said in his clipped accent.

"Just... Just fine. More than I thought." Caduceus managed.

"I, for one, have run out of drink," Caleb said. "Should we get another round?"

"Ooh!" said Jester. "Let me! I have those coins from that nice lady! Though, I think she might've meant them for Fjord, ifyouknowwhatimsayin." She jabbed an elbow into Fjord's side.

"Ow! Ah, yes, well... another round would be good--" Fjord started, but Jester had already swept up and out to get them more drinks. Caleb had considered tasking Caduceus with fetching more drinks, plugged and panting, but he was already skirting dangerously close to discovery. Another time, perhaps.

Though, maybe he could risk a little more. A short gesture under the table halted the hands stroking Caduceus completely, causing Caduceus to grip the table with one hand and breathe through his teeth with the effort of not bucking up into them.

"How about your drink, Fjord?" Caleb asked. "Treating you well?"

"It's good." 

Caleb smirked and gestured, causing a magehand to tweak Caduceus' nipples. The glare sent his way was absolutely poisonous and burning with lust. Caleb soaked that in, and did it again, accompanying it with a slight thrust of the plug inside him. Caduceus' quiet gasp seemed unnaturally amplified in the busy tavern. 

"You're fucking him."

"Is that a guess, _Liebchen_?" Caleb said. "You know a guess needs a little more than that."

Fjord narrowed his eyes. "I know."

No longer needing to play innocent, Caleb leaned back in the booth, grinning and twining a piece of copper wire around his fingers.

_I love your mouth when you're like this, you know._ He sent to Caduceus. _Desperate and squirming. Do you think he'd like to fuck your mouth when you're stuffed full like this?_ Caleb glanced at Fjord. _I'm sure you'd just have to ask. We could almost bend you over the table right here. I bet he'd love your mouth on his cock. Anything you offered, he'd take... and you want to offer him everything._

Caduceus gasped again, and Caleb felt the spectral cage keeping the firbolg's sizable package contained pulse with the effort of restraining him.

_Please, Mr. Caleb. I-- Please, let me come._ Caduceus sent back.

_I'll think about it._ Caleb sent. _I'll also think about fucking that sweet mouth of yours while you ride the biggest cock I can summon._

"You're fucking him with the spectral dildo, and have the invisible mouth on his dick," said Fjord.

"_Nein!_" Caleb cheerfully replied. Fjord cursed. "That _does_ sound like an excellent idea, though!"

"You're a right bastard, you know that?" Fjord ground out.

"That I do," said Caleb, dismissing Caduceus' plug with a snap. "That I do."

"Wait, what did I miss?" Jester said, arriving at the table with a tray full of drinks.

Fjord grabbed a drink and muttered into it.

"Oh, what was that, Fjord? I don't think she heard you." Caleb 

"Imadeawrongguess."

"FJORD!!! Without me?!?" Jester squealed. "I can't believe you!!!" She sat down with a huff. "Now I'm going to have to figure it out by myself." She steepled her fingers and glared over them.

Caleb made a faux-innocent shrugging gesture, watching Caduceus get more and more fidgety at being utterly empty. Finally, Caduceus looked up from his hands where he'd hidden his face and stared Caleb in the eye. He may not have had message himself, but the raw _desire_ in that look made Caleb weak at the knees. Their Cleric of the Wild Mother didn't want many things... so to be on that short list was a powerful feeling.

Grinning, Caleb gestured, and activated the last two enchantments on Caduceus, watching his face contort as he was stretched by a spectral dick even larger than his own. Meanwhile, the sensation of a soft, familiar mouth began teasing at his shaft, sending Caduceus' long form crumpling onto the table, almost beyond sense.

The mouth (based on Caleb's own) kissed its way up to the tip, and then began the long process of swallowing down the entire length. Behind Caduceus, the cock kept up its constant pressure, slowly spreading him wide. One of Caduceus' hands found Caleb's sleeve and gripped it. 

"The knotted vibrator and the spectral mouth!!" Jester blurted out.

"I guessed the mouth before!"

"It's a good choice!!" Jester shot back.

Caleb pressed his hands together in front of him, pausing thoughtfully.

"_Nein._ Close, but not quite." He laughed while Jester threw up her hands and sighed. "I guess I will be seeing both of you tomorrow?"

Fjord nodded, folding his arms in front of him. "You won. Only right that you enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"I'm sure it will be very... enjoyable," Caleb drawled, a little dizzy on power and victory. "... but Caduceus has been very, very good for the last hour and I think he deserves some release." Beside him, Caduceus' eyes had fully unfocused as the cock hilted itself in him.

He wound the copper wire around his fingers again, and gestured for the cock to start thrusting. _Would you like to cum, Mr. Clay?_

Caleb chuckled at the chant of _please!_ he got back. Caduceus' knee hit Caleb's as he tried to spread himself wider for the cock spreading him.

_Then I would say you've earned it._ Caleb sent. _You've made me proud._ Caleb released the magic keeping Caduceus' cock contained. _Good boy._

Caduceus shoved a hand in his mouth, biting down with blunt teeth and letting out a low whine as he came in his pants. 

"It's okay, Mr. Clay," murmured Caleb, rubbing circles into the taller man's shoulder. "You preformed wonderfully. Gorgeous. I'm very proud of you." He kept up the murmur of praise until the firbolg's breathing evened out and his eyes refocused a little. "Let's get you bath, _ja?_"

"Ah. Yeah. Bath would be good." Caduceus looked around a little sheepishly. "Uh. Thanks." He slid out of the booth to follow after Caleb, looking back at Fjord and Jester's flushed faces. "See you tomorrow, I guess?"


End file.
